SCORCH
by ShibaOokami
Summary: All she wanted was to meet her savior and the only clue was a dog tag from her memories. So she goes through life until two new guys show up with similar dog tags and make her instincts kick in saying they are not what they seem but then again maybe she isn't what she seems either. Her instincts prove to be right when she is introduced to powers, monsters, hideouts, and love? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o this is ShibaOokami with a brand spanking new story involving my favorite characters from Naruto. It's full of battle(maybe I'm bad at battles), romance, and some comedy. Please enjoy and if you like this story read my other ones as well.**

 **P.S. Did you know they had an acronym generator online? Thank you internet!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1

I ran knowing I wouldn't get far with my small little legs supporting me. However I had to get away or else something bad would happen. _Run_ , I told myself. _Run far and don't stop._ Everything seemed to blur together when tears started to build up in my eyes. It was hard to tell where I was going but even though my body was screaming at me to stop I kept going further and further. The leaves rustled with the wind blowing through the branches of giant trees that have surrounded me. I looked back only once and I had tripped as a result. A sharp pain went up my leg as I turned onto my back and sat up. I grabbed my knee and tucked it towards my chest. I felt a warm liquid run between my fingers as I finally let the tears fall down my face. I watched as they hit the ground and was sucked into the dirt as if though the earth was thirsty for my tears. I heard a grunt and looked up in horror as I tried to back away. The man towered over me and smiled an evil smile that showed sharp teeth.

"Now then little one, are you prepared to die?" He crept closer and his boots made the twigs and grass snap under his massive weight.

I felt the hardness of a tree on my back and knew I was cornered. "P-Please, don't hurt me."

The tears had gotten worse as he reached a hand out towards my head and smiled even bigger. I closed my eyes hoping for something quick and painless. I heard the man curse which brought my eyes to open. The man had a look of anger now as he moved to help himself up from the ground. A figure clad in red stood between me and him. The figure was definitely female as she laughed and spoke to the man.

"Give up already, taking this child's life will do you no good."

The man stood and brushed himself off, "You Scorch bastards always know when to get in our way don't you?"

The woman nodded, "Well, of course how else are we going to get rid of you?"

He growled and leaped towards her. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly I felt warmth on my head and had to shield my face from the fire which engulfed the woman. She should've screamed or yelled in pain but instead she lifted her hand and grabbed the man by the throat. He struggled a bit but then stopped. He laughed lowly and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Get ready because this is only the beginning. He's coming for you all and he will rule!"

The fire spread quickly from her arm to the man's entire body. Within a minute he had been completely reduced to ash. The fire had died out and the woman reappeared. She was fine; not one burn on her body.

"So he was just another lackey, how weak."

As if suddenly remembering I was there she turned towards me and smiled gently. A new set of tears started to pour out of my eyes. She kneeled down to my level and went into her pocket to take out a tissue. She wiped at my face and then went to clean my bleeding leg. She hummed as she did so and even after everything I just saw I smiled a bit. She finished and looked at me.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I-I-…"

She nodded and shushed me, "Shhh, I know it was scary but he's gone now."

I wiped at my eyes and looked down and saw something catch the light of the full moon. The woman had picked me up and cradled me to her chest. Since she cradled me so close I was able to find a dog tag that lay right below the hollow of her neck. It was silver with red etchings on it. The red was formed to look like a fire with the word SCORCH inside it. She stopped and set me down on the ground after we left the woods which I thought would be my grave. She patted my head and smiled warmly at me.

"It's okay, soon you won't know or remember what had happened. You'll live a happy carefree life once again. I'm happy to have met you…um?"

"H-Hinata."

She nodded, "I'm happy to have met you Hinata."

I was about to respond but then slowly my eyelids felt heavy. I couldn't resist as I was engulfed into darkness. I heard voices surround me, calling my name in panic. I felt like I slept for hours but when I opened my eyes again I saw the moon still high in the sky. Something dashed out of my vision and left me with the memory of something silver and red as relieved arms encircled me. Feeling secure I mumbled two words and took my place of dimness.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _ **11 YEARS LATER**_

I sat at my desk and started to sketch the dog tag once again. Now being seventeen I barely remember what happened to me when I was six. According to my dad I had walked off looking for something. I was then kidnapped but somehow was able to get away. How I remember it was that I was kidnapped and… that was it. I woke up the next day with a headache and a faint memory of a dog tag from my savior. Red and silver were all that popped up and since then I've tried to recreate it but it never seems to look right. I sighed and gave up for the day and stored the paper inside my bottom drawer. Over the years my failed drawings were always stashed away there because I felt if I could figure out why it doesn't look right then I can actually know what the necklace will be. I've obsessed over finding my savior so I can thank that person for giving me another chance at life.

It's been a rather good life. My father was great and my little sister was always someone I could count on. My family wasn't overly close but not completely distant either and we would never hate one another. It took years to finally get where I am with father and Hanabi but it was worth it. I was more confident because of it and also because I have an amazing best friend who, thanks to her, got rid of my nervousness. I don't stutter as much like I used to however I do when I'm really nervous or embarrassed. On the other hand my friend is always outgoing and loud but caring and soft when needed. We've been friends since I moved into town here in Konoha and our friendship would never change.

I stretched my muscles when I leaned back in the chair. I glanced at my clock and sighed. School started in thirty minutes and I should at least shower before leaving. I stood up and walked into my private bathroom and turned on the water. Making sure the water temperature was to my liking I started to undress. I stepped in and groaned in bliss. I had another nightmare last night but that's nothing new. I usually got them and could never go back to sleep. It always involved some dark voice saying _'He's coming for you all and he will rule.'_ It always gave me chills every time I thought about it but I couldn't tell anyone, even my best friend. They thought I had controlled them by now and I just let them believe that so they don't worry too much.

After about fifteen minutes I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel on my body and grabbed a smaller one to dry my hair a bit. Not paying attention I walked into my room and almost screamed when I saw movement. My friend's laughter filled the room.

"Calm down Hinata I'm not that much of a perv."

I rolled my eyes as I went to my closet, "No of course not Ino, you're more of a stalker if anything."

Ino put on a shocked face and pretended to look hurt. "Ah! My heart is breaking, just totally broke my heart. Why don't you stomp on it some more by telling me that I sneak into people's rooms while they shower."

I stared at her, "Uh, Ino. You did do that."

She seemed to think about this for a while then shrugged as if it didn't matter. She sat on my bed as she waited for me to get dressed. She crossed her long, toned legs and leaned back on her hands. Her blond hair moved to the side a bit as she shifted. Her hair had been done up in her usual style of a high ponytail and a section of hair covering half her face. Her outfit was really simple with a purple tank and jean shorts that reached mid-thigh. She always looked like a model, even when she's wearing ratty clothes it seemed as though she was posing for a photo shoot. I felt nervousness creep up on my mind and I started to blush a bit. Ino, noticing this, smirked.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for me already?"

I groaned and turned away blushing even darker now. "That's not what I was thinking."

"Oh, too bad. I'm really awesome after all and if it's you I wouldn't mind you falling for me," she turned her head towards me and winked. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Just how some girls would give up their first born child to have a body like yours."

She snorted and gestured towards me. "I really think they want one more like yours because you have a chest at least. I am only this sad shadow compared to you."

I laughed and buttoned my jeans before going towards her and doing a little twirl. She whistled and looked me up and down deliberately.

"Yeah, it's official, I would kill people if they thought of groping you before I did."

I shook my head and grabbed my backpack from the floor. We always had conversations like this. Where we joked all the time and didn't hold back because of embarrassment. As we walked down the stairs I looked around and saw it was empty. Father usually took Hanabi, my sister, to early classes and I walked since my school was closer. Ino and I… well not so much. We left my house five minutes before school started and my house was at least an eight minute walk from the school. It's not like we didn't care we just knew that our teacher would forgive us since we're good kids.

"Oh boy late again it seems," Ino chuckled.

"That's not a thing we should laugh about."

Ino just waved her hand to dismiss my comment. When we finally walked through the doors I felt this weird chill crawl down my back. I turned quickly but saw nothing. Ino who finally noticed I wasn't next to her, stopped.

"What's up? Come on we don't want to test the patience of Asuma."

I did a quick scan before turning and following Ino into the first class of the day. Somehow, I hadn't noticed a shadow creep out from behind the school doors.

* * *

I lazily wrote notes down as the teacher taught his lesson for the day. Suddenly the door opened and in walked two new kids I've never seen before. Asuma stopped and waited, looking at them. The one with brown wild hair gave him a slip and smiled a toothy grin. I looked to the other one and was immediately greeted with a glare. His red hair stood out above all else. He had the hairstyle that laid carelessly against his head and covered something on his forehead. I wanted to look closer but his glare said if I did I would be in big trouble. I looked back to the other guy and saw red upside down triangles on his cheeks. Comparing them I felt like the brown haired one was more like a wild boy while the other was a loner. What they did have in common was that they were… well hot. No, maybe more gorgeous. Like unnaturally sexy guys with chiseled facial features and toned muscular bodies type of thing. I swear a girl fainted from swooning too hard. I looked next to me and that was the clincher. Ino was in full on dazed fan girl dreamland. She was practically drooling with her mouth hung open and blushing darkly. Ino would never be like this with normal guys. The teacher cleared his throat and snapped everyone's attention to him.

"This is Kiba Inuzuka," he gestured to the wild boy, "and this is Gaara Sabaku." The boy with red hair kept his face pretty emotionless when he was introduced. These boys were weird and I could tell I was the only one thinking this because of the many whispers of hope that the boys could sit next to them. I frowned wondering what was with everyone. Yeah, they were hot but so what? They seemed odd nonetheless and I was determined to stay away and I would make sure Ino wouldn't get involved either. After the initial shock of the new kids they ended up sitting right behind me. So much for staying away. I faced forward and focused hard on the lesson. I couldn't help feeling two pairs of eyes on me the whole time. Why did this have to happen to me?

 **Yay! Done with the first chappie and still much more to come! This is the most I've ever written for a single chapter. I can't wait to see what will happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been obsessed with this and I don't know why. Of course it doesn't really matter. Go go gadget second chapter. If anyone knows this reference good for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2**

Gym will never be my favorite, ever. I would never be athletic and I don't wish to ever be. However, it seems like the two new guys were quite the opposite. When they entered the gym every girl almost turned to mush. Their shirts weren't loose and showed off their toned arms well. Their shorts also did little to hide the fact that they probably live at the gym. Just when I was about to smack Ino aside the head so she could focus our teacher blew his trusty whistle.

"Okay, everybody line up and listen. Since we have two new students we're going to have a little fun today. With a nice game of Dodgeball."

Some people cheered as others groaned. I was one of the groaners. The whole not being athletic thing really didn't help me in this case. That wasn't the worst of it though as the teacher continued to speak.

"And to welcome our new students I will make them team captains."

Both Gaara and Kiba looked surprised but then smirked and looked at each other. They were already getting fired up for the competition and it hasn't even started yet. As they stood in front of everyone they started pointing out people since they had no clue of anyone's names. As I stood with the rest of the final six I started to shift my weight between both my feet. Ino had been called to join Gaara's team which made no sense because she was worse than me in athleticism. As Kiba stood and looked between us he turned his head at me and smiled.

"I'll take you with the dark hair and light blue eyes."

I quickly joined the ranks and turned to see Ino gesturing at me. She was mouthing words like 'You're so going down' and 'Get ready to eat my fast ball's dust.' I giggled at the thought of her actually trying to do that and Kiba turned to me with a wide toothy smile. I realized that I liked his smile. It was real and showed off his personality. I smiled back and when he turned back around I wanted to smack myself. 'Do not engage with these guys. Do not involve yourself.' My instincts were going crazy and kept repeating these thoughts. As they picked the rest of their teammates the real war began.

Both Ino and I easily crept towards the back and avoided the game as much as possible. The only problem was that we ended up being the only ones left with Kiba and Gaara on the gym floor. Both our captains were definitely too engaged with each other to notice us and kept throwing these inhuman fast balls at one another. Ino looked scared as one flew right past her head and I almost lost my head as Gaara threw one right over it. Before I could grab a ball and make Ino catch it so I would be out the most horrific thing happened. Kiba had gotten hit by the ball thrown by his opponent. Which left me, my best friend, and Mr. Angry Eyes left. Gaara picked up a lone ball and looked at me. Before I could make a will or even think of what my funeral would be like I heard Kiba yell from the side lines.

"You can do this Hinata! We believe in you!"

How he knew my name was beyond me but I felt his encouragement and was glad when the rest of my teammates joined in. Getting determined I readied myself and stared right on back to Gaara. He seemed surprised at first but then quickly changed back to his emotionless stance and threw the ball. I was planning to dodge but my body said otherwise as I grabbed the ball and it made me collapse. The ball escaped from my hands and flew in the air and started to sail down towards the ground. It was quiet as I launched myself up and jumped at it. With my arms outstretched I fell once again to the ground but felt a round object land in my hands. The room was filled with cheers as Kiba was allowed to reenter the game and tap a ball on Ino's head. She was so dumbfounded about my miraculous catch that she barely moved at all; which made it an easy win for Kiba's team.

I started to laugh uncontrollably as I felt two hands pick me up and spin me around. Kiba smiled brightly at me and set me down, ruffling my hair a bit. He turned to Gaara and walked over to him. He smiled and reached his hand out towards him. Gaara took it and they did a weird pull in half hug. It was obvious they were good friends but it was still hard to believe that a guy like Gaara was on good terms with anyone. When Ino ran over to me and hugged me, I felt a pain in my abdomen.

"Oh my god Hinata that was awesome! Since when were you be able to do that?"

I felt crushed as she hugged tighter. I must've made a noise because she pulled back and looked at me worried. I groaned as I touched my stomach and realized I might be getting a round bruise soon.

"I'm in serious pain right now. That fast ball really gut checked me," I said as I tried to stand straighter but failed.

Ino, turning into mother hen mode, called our teacher over. He asked me a couple questions and they were answered as I doubled over in discomfort. He took out a slip of paper and handed it to Ino so she could help me to the nurse's office. A tanned hand swiped the slip before she had time to register it even being there. I was literally swept off my feet as Kiba held me in a princess hold. I blushed darkly and looked down towards my chest to hide my face.

Kiba said in his deep voice, "I'll take her. I am the captain and should take care of one of my own."

He carried me all the way to the medicine room despite my protests. He set me down gently on one of the beds and looked around for the nurse. She was most likely gone for lunch which left me alone with Kiba. He set the slip on her desk and looked around. He started opening drawers and cabinets looking for something.

"Uh, you probably shouldn't be looking through her stuff. She's very peculiar about her things."

He continued to search as he spoke, "You sound like you've been in here one too many times. Of course if you catch balls like that all the time I wouldn't be surprised that you've been in here before."

"It's not like that. I was planning to dodge but it didn't happen that way."

He chuckled, "It's okay, I'm glad you didn't dodge."

"Oh so you wanted me to be in pain," I smiled.

He shook his head, "I'm glad because we won the game. You didn't seem into it at all."

"Believe it or not I'm not all that great at sports."

"No, you don't say. I thought you got hit on purpose to get a bruise," he sarcastically commented.

"How do you know I'll get a bruise?"

"I've been hit a lot of times by Gaara's famous ball of doom so yeah, I know pretty well."

He opened a small refrigerator and found an ice pack. He took it and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks and set it on my skin. I pulled it away quickly and squeaked in surprise on how cold it was. Kiba laughed as he grabbed a pill bottle and a small plastic cup. He filled it with water and handed me two small pills. After I swallowed them I finally was able to get the ice pack to be on my injured area of my stomach. I covered my upper body with a sheet from the bed, being conscious of the hot guy in the room. He sat down in a chair and it went silent.

"Y-You know, you don't have to be here. I'm sure the nurse will be back soon."

"Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"No! That's not it. I just think it's good to get a proper education first is all."

How more lame could I get? Like anyone would believe something like that. Sure enough, he laughed and turned to face me.

"I'm just staying here until the nurse gets back. I promise there's nothing to get nervous about."

I wanted to say something but thought better of it. I nodded and we proceeded to have a nice conversation about past nurse trips and injuries. Turns out he gets injured quite a bit and I thought it weird that it seemed to always be around Gaara. I've been suspicious of both of them ever since they came in but now I was even more so after the stories I heard. Soon the nurse had gotten back and Kiba went back to class. I felt drowsy and thinking it was the pills I asked if it was okay to sleep for a bit. When she agreed I laid down on the pillow and was instantly in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and saw the clock on the white wall of the nurse's station. It said it was past four and after school but it was weird that the nurse didn't wake me. I sat up and looked down to see the bed wet. The ice pack had melted long ago and got the sheets soaked. My stomach didn't hurt much so I stood up and went to grab towels from the closet nearby. I set them on the bed and hoped it would dry things faster. Not seeing the nurse around me, I put the ice pack back in the fridge and grabbed a paper and pen. I wrote a quick thank you note and said I was heading home. I went to my locker to see my stuff and homework from today. I knew Ino must've collected my things and put it away for me. I grabbed my bag and started to head out. I glanced in a couple classrooms and saw teachers slumped in their chairs asleep. I frowned and felt my instincts start to kick into overdrive. It was odd that not one but five teachers were asleep at the same time. Especially in weird positions on the floor or in their chairs.

That's when a loud crashing sound echoed the hallways. Against my better judgment I ran towards it and saw glass everywhere as a figure jumped back outside of the broken window. I followed but stayed a few steps behind and saw something beyond ordinary. There was a monster at least ten feet tall with three eyes staring at two figures. Both were dressed in black skin tight suits but one had wild brown hair and the other had natural red hair. I gasped but quickly covered my mouth with my hand so I could muffle the sound. Neither the boys nor the monster heard me and continued to actually fight each other. The monster had the upper hand when it launched itself forward and was using its head to get a sharp horn at my two classmates. They easily dodged but grunted with effort. The monster was shaped like a deformed rhinoceros with its eyes pure black and its skin nothing but a neon purple with green veins. It had two giant horns on its face and a big body that could squash you into dust.

Kiba was the first to act as he called to the creature. I wanted to scream at him for being an idiot but then looked at Gaara to see him stand there with his arms stretched in front of him. Sand started to swirl around him and formed into a giant hand. When Gaara raised his right hand the hand made of sand did the same action. Gaara brought the hand down on the monster and it roared. It quickly got up and charged at Gaara. I stared in horror as I saw Gaara reforming the sand and was taking too long. Without thinking I jumped out of hiding and yelled at the thing. It kept running in Gaara's direction but because I was behind him it saw me and started to veer in my area. Gaara was shocked as the creature stormed past him but he was quick to anger.

"You idiot! Duck!"

Assuming I was the so called idiot I ducked and heard the creature roar again. When I looked up I saw a Dodgeball shaped hole in its head. The sand retracted back towards Gaara and rested at his feet as if waiting for its next command. The monster trembled and slowly turned into a purple-greenish goop on the ground by my trembling body. I slowly straightened up and felt about ready to fall to the ground as my legs seemed to be jelly. However, I didn't have the luxury as another angry creature came towards me. I froze because this time the creature wasn't a weird rhinoceros but a teenage red headed boy stomping towards me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

I shook my head as images of what just happened flashed before my eyes, "I-I-I… I woke up. Um… uh and that t-thing was going to hurt you…I reacted."

"I knew it! I knew you would be trouble the first time I saw you. Damn it! You should be asleep by now. I made sure I performed the ritual on the school properly."

Kiba sensing the distress of his friend came over. He looked between me and the puddle of monster and back to me again and smiled.

"Well first a Dodgeball attack and now a monster attack. Today really isn't your day."

Gaara turned to Kiba furious, "This isn't funny Kiba, she just saw us and she saw a ROTH!"

"There's nothing we can do about it Gaara but do the magic trick."

I looked between the two, "ROTH… magic trick… what…. how… what's going on?"

Kiba sighed, "Hinata, I need you to stay calm and sit down here for a bit."

He gently put a hand on my shoulder and pushed down lightly. I didn't budge as I saw something resting below his collarbone and it captured my attention. Not thinking twice I grabbed the chain it was connected to and stared at the dog tag resting in my palm. It was metal but had brown etchings on it in the shape of a paw with claws. In the middle was the word _SCORCH._ I gasped as memories flashed in my brain and replayed my kidnapping from when I was six. I grabbed Kiba's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Please, you have to take me to my savior!"

 **Awesome! It's done and now I can start another chapter soon. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter here we come! I'm so excited right now for this story. My friend is promising to help me and that is just awesome. Here we go everybody.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 3**

I was beyond pissed. Not only did we end up being seen by this regular woman but we also had to exterminate another ROTH. Tsunade would not be happy for this. After we finally persuaded Hinata to sit on the ground and wait, our transportation came up. We sent a text of our detailed report to the agency and asked for a window repair and ground fix up. While agents fixed up our battlefield we were escorted, along with Hinata, to the SUV. It was odd that we were taking her home. Usually we erased their memories right there on the spot and make them sleep. I ran a hand through my red locks and snuck a glance in Hinata's direction and saw her chatting it up with my partner. Kiba seemed to like her but I knew she was trouble when she looked at me today. God, our first day on the one mission where we didn't need an escort and this is the result. I was definitely furious.

Hinata was someone else entirely. The only girl not to get affected by our pheromones which sent off warning bells first thing. Then she was able to catch a ball that was thrown harder than humanly possible. Kiba told me that he saw her barely injured by it as well. I knew then that she was to be avoided and then of course she pops up when least wanted. Kiba, who treated it like a joke, has taken a weird interest in her despite my warnings. Something was wrong with this situation and something was wrong with everything in my life at this moment. Before I realized it we took a familiar detour.

"Hey Shino I thought we were taking her home."

Shino didn't answer me and stayed silent. He was always creepy and usually depressed when people thought he wasn't around when in reality he was standing near you the whole time. It's like he's a ninja or something. Kiba and he seem to be on good terms though so he must not be all bad. Hinata started to get really confused about my question and turned to face me. Her eyes were way too innocent.

"I thought we were headed to my savior. Why would you take me to my house?"

I frowned, "You can't be serious. First off, we have no clue who your savior is or whatever. Secondly, we're not just gonna take you to our base just because you simply asked. Thirdly, do you not realize you almost died not too long ago?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, at me of all people. "Of course I know that but it's not like it's been my first time almost dying either. That's why I need to see her. All I know is that she had the same name tag or at least had the same name on it."

"That's not possible, your memory would've been erased and you wouldn't remember anything of when you were rescued," I shook my head not wanting to hear anymore but she started to get defiant.

"You may think it's not possible but it is. I mean, I only remember bits and pieces but the dog tag stands out above all. It was silver with red markings on it. The red was shaped into a fire icon and said SCORCH in the middle."

Only one person could have that especially if it was a woman, "Well, it doesn't matter. Like I said we're not just going to take you to our base just because you asked."

"Actually we are."

I turned to Shino dumbfounded. That's why the detour looked so familiar; we were headed back home. I looked at Hinata to see a satisfied smirk on her face and scoffed before looking out the window again. The road had turned into a dirt path as we headed into a forest scenery. Tall oak and cedar trees stood at attention as we swerved around large roots and giant rocks. Hinata had resumed her conversation with Kiba, not at all afraid about total strangers taking her deep within the woods. How this woman took this all in stride really confused me. Maybe because she was so frightened that she's trying to hide it. I knew I was being a class A jerk to her but only because I react that way to people who will eventually forget me. Her memory will be erased soon enough and that will be it. Eventually we stopped at a clearing and Shino waited for a signal. After it seemed like he got one he pressed a small remote that he put on his visor and the ground caved into the ground to reveal an entrance.

 _Almost home, almost home._

I bounced my leg impatiently as the car rolled into the entrance slowly. The ground eventually turned metallic and I calmed thinking of where we were. The place that raised me since I was just a toddler will always be my home. Especially where people welcomed me with open arms. Flashbacks of blood and cries of pain suddenly exploded my vision and I jumped when I felt a small hand on my arm. I turned my wide eyes to see innocent ones looking back at me with concern.

"Are you alright Gaara?"

I stared at her hand until she let go. Before Kiba could say anything I opened the door and quickly walked off deeper into the tunnel. I heard Shino grumble about safety inside a moving vehicle before another door opened and closed and I knew Kiba was close behind me. Another set of footprints followed his and I swear I heard Shino curse about his life of being unneeded. Kiba and Hinata followed me silently understanding my mood was not to be tested. The long tunnel had finally opened up to a big circular area. It continued going up in layers like a giant beehive but more futuristic looking. Only the best technology was allowed after all. Below us was a clear glass floor so you could see the wires and machinery running this place. Above all the layers of floors was a dirt ceiling covered in support beams. We were definitely underground and I never felt better.

My mood changed when I heard heels clacking against the floor towards us. I looked up to see Tsunade, our leader and woman in charge of this place. Her face was emotionless as she kept professional most of the time when new people were around. I clenched and unclenched my hands waiting for her reprimanding. Kiba stepped in front of me and stood tall to gather his bravery.

He spoke clearly and unwavering, "We are sorry Miss. Tsunade but this outcome was unavoidable. Please forgive us for breaking the number one rule."

She didn't say anything as she gestured for us to follow her. Her assistant, Shizune, hurriedly tended to the payments of our destructive battle and took over while Tsunade led us to her office. Hinata, forever being the tag along, nervously grabbed Kiba's shirt. It seemed to surprise them both but he happily let her hold onto him. We ended up in an elevator filled with nervous tension. As Tsunade pressed the fourth floor button with her red painted nail we felt our insides sink towards the floor. The silence was slowly eating at me and I started counting in my head to calm down.

 _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven._

When the doors slid open I swallowed. Tsunade once again took the lead and led us to her small office. Our assigned rooms were even bigger than this but she felt comforted with the closeness. The floor was carpeted with a navy blue color and the walls were a plain crème color. A desk was pushed against the farthest wall from us with only enough room for a chair to be able to move out to let someone sit in it. Tsunade did just that and folded her hands in front of her. She spoke calmly which was not a good sign.

"So, you let someone see you and even had the audacity to ask for forgiveness?"

I bowed my head in shame. This woman had possibly saved me from myself and others and this is how she sees me on my first mission without a higher up. I couldn't get any lower. Suddenly laughter filled the room and I looked up to see the fearsome leader laugh… but at what?

"I'm just kidding Gaara, don't look like such a scolded puppy. Everything's fine so don't feel bad," she smiled at us and pushed back escaped blond hair strands from her ponytail.

"I don't understand. Aren't you mad? We failed our first mission without a higher up super visor. Plus we killed a ROTH."

Tsunade nodded, "Yes you didn't exactly follow protocol but you did listen to last minute orders and were able to diffuse the situation. I know you killed the ROTH but it was unavoidable since you did protect an innocent."

Hinata's soft voice spoke up, "I'm sorry but I thought killing that monster was a good thing?"

Tsunade looked at her and sighed, "Of course you would think that but you don't know the whole story of what's going on do you?"

Hinata shook her head.

Tsunade gestured to the chairs, "Please sit and I'll explain it to you. You boys should sit as well, this is going to take a while."

I noticed there were only two chairs in front of her desk so I grabbed another from the side wall and sat a noticeable distance away from Hinata. I had many questions to ask but I would wait until after Tsunade explained things to the innocent.

Tsunade smiled as she began, "This place is where people with special abilities are allowed to be. Like for example, you saw Gaara control sand that he used to protect you. His power is the element earth although he's stronger with sand more than the ground. I created this sanctuary long ago when my little brother had such an ability. It was a simple super strength ability but he was still targeted by people who wanted to use it for their own benefit. They captured me when he turned twenty thinking that was an appropriate age for him to have control of his powers. They used me as bait and captured him and killed him trying to collect his powers and kept me thinking I had some power as well. I escaped and spent my life to help innocents and to stop the evil workings of this enemy."

I have heard the story many times before and when I turned to look at Hinata I saw her about ready to cry. I sighed and grabbed a tissue for her. Such a small gesture but she seemed more than thankful. Those eyes of hers reminded me of a child. Young, hopeful, and full of purity. I turned my head away before any other thoughts could creep in. She must've misunderstood my head turn and I felt the anger and hurt from her. Tsunade simply chuckled at us before going on.

"It's alright dear, I have already made peace with my lost loved one. Anyways this whole operation was given a name. I'm sure you've seen the name before. SCORCH As in SpeaCial ORganization of Crafty Helpers. I know the name is rather weird but the acronym is pretty cool don't you think? Okay, going back on topic, this is where these special people are trained and educated to help others or to help this organization. If they choose to live here, and everyone does have a choice, people who have encountered our helpers or know them have to get their minds wiped. We try to avoid using the mind trick often because it can affect the brain a bit but not long term or anything horrific. We fight against the enemy or just help people out. Our main goal at the moment is to stop the villains and try to save ROTHs."

Hinata rose her hand before speaking, "Wait a minute, why save monsters? They come from the enemy, right?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes but ROTHS are actually our people. ROTH stands for Revolutionized Opponents That are Helpers. In case you couldn't tell, we love acronyms around this place."

Kiba laughed, "More like you love acronyms Tsunade."

"Yes, I admit acronyms are fun. Now then, do any of you have questions?"

Hinata spoke, "S-So what you're saying is that because of me a member of your organization was killed?"

Tsunade's face went dark, "Don't you dare blame yourself Hinata. We do try to collect ROTHs but we still haven't figured out a way to revert them back to themselves. It's difficult but we do keep them here and sustain them until a cure can be found."

I snorted, not believing a word of what she just said. "Just tell the truth. Because of her we lost another ROTH and that one could've been the one we're looking for! Don't sugarcoat crap for her!"

Hinata jumped at my raised voice and started to tremble a bit. She definitely wanted to cry but refused to let the tears fall. Tsunade glared at my outburst and told me with her eyes to shut up.

"Gaara you know that was uncalled for. You're just mad because you were the one who killed him."

That stung and I mean badly stung. Tsunade shook her head and looked to Hinata again.

"Now, I heard from Kiba that you were once saved by someone from SCORCH?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. It was a woman with dark hair and wore red clothing. She had the ability of fire and saved me when I was six."

Tsunade smiled, "I see. You know Hinata if you would like, my assistant can give you a tour of this place. You just might find the person you're looking for if you go and explore."

Hinata grinned and bounced in her chair like a little kid getting candy. Tsunade obviously wanted Hinata to go so she could talk to us in private. Shizune walked in and took Hinata for her tour. I turned to Tsunade full of questions.

"Alright explain yourself. You wouldn't bring an innocent here and tell her everything about what's going on and then erase her memory. Earlier you mentioned about last minute orders but I don't remember getting any."

Tsunade looked to Kiba and I understood. She had given orders to Kiba but not to me.

"I told Kiba and Shino to bring Hinata here. We thought it best not to tell you or else you would've gone against me. Don't try to deny it either. I've noticed your hatred for a while now towards people and I knew you would've been against this from the beginning."

I shook my head lost, "Against what exactly?"

"I believe Hinata has a special ability. No normal person is able to withstand our mind trick and remember stuff like she did. Granted it wasn't much but they shouldn't remember anything at all. I want Hinata to join our society of helpers and see if we can awaken her power. Kiba agrees with me and that's why he's being his friendly self to bring her here and make her feel welcome."

I turned to Kiba, hurt. "You knew about this and didn't want to tell me? I thought we were partners!"

"We are partners Gaara! And that's why I knew we couldn't tell you yet because you would overreact like this," Kiba looked to me desperately.

"Overreact?! If anything you're under reacting to all this. Bringing her here because you simply have a feeling she has some sort of power."

"Remember I told you about her healing way faster than she should have? Also she caught your ball of doom. I had suspicions that something was up and so I contacted Tsunade after the nurse came back. She wanted me to bring her here and that's all."

I shook my head just absolutely fuming. "We're partners, which means we trust each other no matter what. I really thought we were friends too."

Kiba stood and put a hand on my shoulder, "Gaara we are friends. In fact, we're best friends. I didn't tell you because it was in your best interest so please don't be mad. I still need my daily dose of our dynamic duo training."

I turned to Kiba and saw his puppy dog eyes. I sighed but agreed to his statement. Tsunade cleared her throat and gestured towards us.

"Good, now that you're on board I can tell you your next assignment."

I frowned and looked at her, "Which is?"

"To help assimilate and awaken Hinata's hidden power."

Kiba tried to hide his laughter as I glared at Tsunade.

"You have got to be kidding me."

 **Whew almost three thousand words. Is it me or am I getting better at writing? Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew I'm on a roll! Lately this story has ideas flowing through my head like crazy. Another chapter here we come.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

I followed the lady named Shizune out of Tsunade's office and was excited. All these years later and I actually will get a chance to meet my savior. I bounced along the metal flooring hearing the sounds my shoes made echo the empty hallway. Shizune was friendly though as she smiled and directed me to things along the way. The hideout was full of gyms, classrooms, training areas, and even recreation rooms. I leaned over the railing looking over the people going about their business. The business of helping seemed to take a lot of their time because they all rushed about with hurried conviction.

"There's a reason this place is called the Hive."

I looked over to my escort as she smiled reading my every thought.

"Yes, actually I can read people's thoughts."

I squeaked in surprise and covered my head. She laughed and walked forward leaving me in a confused and defensive state. I looked one last time at the rushing people before hurrying to catch up. Having powers and being able to help people seems extraordinary. I thought about my family and friends and if they were ever in trouble I would help them in a heartbeat. I knew I never looked like much of a fighter but that was to my advantage. I was taught to use whatever method I could to survive so that way I wouldn't go through what I did when I was six. Shizune had stopped in front of two red doors with gold handles and looked around as I wondered why it was so quiet. Shizune turned to me and nodded towards the doorknob. I breathed in deeply before reaching towards my future. Heat assaulted my face and I moved back to stay cool.

"You should know to knock before entering a fire elemental's training room."

I froze at the sight of a fiery hand pointed right at the tip of my nose. Following up the arm I saw it was connected to a boy's face… or what seemed like a boy's face as it was completely engulfed in flames. Shizune moved to be my shield and stood determined. She stared the boy down until his flames receded into nothing. Dark hair was sitting on top of a pale boy with red eyes that swirled into black. He snickered as he looked at me.

"Hn."

Shizune looked around the room before speaking. "Sasuke, where is Kurenai?"

He looked to the window before briskly going past us and bumping my shoulder. I frowned. What reason did he have to hate me before even knowing me?

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like anyone so don't take it personally."

I scrambled to cover my head again and backed up. Reading my mind was a big invasion I don't allow. Shizune smiled sadly as if understanding my reluctance to accept being next to her. I forced my arms down quickly realizing the stupidity of my decision. Shizune may have no control of what she hears or even possibly sees. I bet it was hard enough having to hear voices all the time without going insane and here I was worrying about myself. If there was one thing my mother taught it was to be selfless and to help others regardless of their past or who may seem like a horrible person.

Shizune moved to the window and looked down. "You're not wrong. I can control it but there are moments when it just happens. I really have to focus to not pry but it takes a lot of my energy to keep it going. I just-."

I held her hands in mine and she stopped explaining in shock. "You can look all you want and not hold back. I have nothing to hide especially from someone who was trying so hard not to invade my mind. Don't suffer any more on my account."

Shizune smiled and nodded happily in thanks. She pointed outside the window and I saw someone standing there looking right back at us. She aged obviously from before but it was definitely her. The same long hair and red eyes with tanner skin than me. Her red outfit still the same the day she saved me and her smile full of natural motherly warmth. She was in a room that held nothing but air and her. She held a finger pointing to the right and I looked to see a door with a plate that said "Thinking Chamber."

"Sometimes our helpers need moments of solace after a mission and it seems we came at just the right time."

I heard a click and the woman from earlier came over to me. I bowed before she could say anything. "Thank you Miss for saving my life!"

I heard a chuckle, "I thought you looked familiar. You're Hinata right?"

"Y-You remember me? How?"

Kurenai tilted her head, "I think the better question is how you remember me."

"I-I really don't know but apparently I'm not supposed to have any recollection of anything of that night."

Kurenai, my savior's name that I will remember from now on, nodded and walked over towards me. She seemed to assess me over in her mind and after getting what she was looking for she hugged me. "I'm so glad you turned out well."

Shocked by the contact I became paralyzed. She felt unnaturally warm and I assumed it to be the cause of her abilities. When Shizune cleared her throat the warmth left and I found myself wanting more. Shizune's hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to her dark eyes. She gestured to the door and I guess that was the cue to finish the tour. Kurenai waved before the door was closed on her. I met her. It was the shortest but the greatest meeting I have ever been to. I was dazed during the rest of the trip around the hive that buzzed with life. The buzzing though was drowned out from my happiness and clouds of bliss. It took maybe an hour to get a quick lay down of the hive but I wasn't paying much attention. Shizune must have noticed because she made us go back to Tsunade's office.

"Uh… I'm sorry about not paying any mind to the tour. Especially when you took the time to h-help me."

Shizune smiled. "Don't be sorry. Besides I already sent a message to Tsunade saying we were finished."

Shizune stopped at the elevator entrance and grabbed my hand to pull me to the side. Completely shocked my body didn't prepare itself and was easily dragged towards her pulling. She looked at me with a smile and a tilt of her head.

"In case I don't get the chance to say this I'll say it now. I was really happy about what you said about my abilities. No one other than Tsunade really accepted it like you did and I'm very grateful. So don't worry I don't think of you as a bother or a waste of time like you're thinking."

Her smile was really infectious. The hug didn't last long but it was filled with mutual friendship and understanding.

Shizune gasped and said, "Oh right I guess I should explain my power a bit more."

"Huh? It's reading people's minds right?"

Shizune shook her head. "Well it's more like anything to do with the mind and I can do it. I can read people's minds, send telepathy messages, use it to have someone follow my every command, and to also move objects as well."

She took me back to the elevator and silence followed us. I reminded myself not to get anywhere close to Shizune's bad side. However, I never thought of her as scary just more like misunderstood and a friend. Looking over I saw Shizune keeping the smile on her face but it grew bigger after I thought of her as my friend. When the elevator finally dinged at our stop our mood of joy was replaced by that of suppressed rage. I felt it coming out in waves from a certain red head. His look to me held no happiness and only that of anger. Kiba on the other hand was all smiles and walked over to me.

"Well lovely Hina-chan," Gaara twitched at the nickname, "You and I plus Gaara, once he gets over whatever teenage hormonal issue he is going through, will be trying to unlock your hidden power."

"H-Hina-chan?"

Kiba laughed and in one swift move lifted me up in a hug. "You are too cute. Focusing on the nickname rather than the fact you might have secret powers."

Gaara grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Kiba. Judging from the little bit of time that I've known this boy I realized how easily he is triggered. "She doesn't have any powers. I refuse to believe it."

"Only because you don't want to train her. Don't worry so much, we both will be helping her out."

Gaara looked to me with a glare then to his friend with a more softened grimace. It clicked right then why he separated us. I decided against any good judgement that I had to voice my thoughts.

"Ano, it is o-okay Gaara, I won't get in-between the f-friendship you and Kiba have."

Gaara looked at me in horror while his face started to match his hair. Kiba was trying to hold back his laughter but was failing as he started to let out little chuckles behind his hand. Gaara growled hearing him and started to yell, denying what I just proclaimed and how it wasn't funny. I couldn't see what the problem was. They were good friends; the type to stick by your side. I noticed it that the whole day they were together and even when they were fighting that ROTH they were so in sync. So being embarrassed about friendship seemed odd to me.

 _"_ _Hinata, Gaara isn't really all that socially inept."_

"Huh? Shizune?"

I looked behind me to see her with a smile while watching the comical scene between the two boys. Having her speak in my mind was still a little new but it must mean she wanted to say something without getting caught.

 _"_ _You're not wrong either. He and Kiba are really good friends since…"_

 _"_ _Since what Shizune?"_

 _"_ _No it is not my place to tell but you could ask Kiba. I'm sure he will."_

 _"_ _Okay. You know I have a friendship like they do so I can understand."_

"Oh no! Ino!"

The boys had stopped at my outburst and curiously wondered what caused my worry. "My friend and my family! I have to go home before it is too late. M-my dad will kill me."

I meant that last statement as an over exaggeration but seeing their serious faces made me realize that there was something wrong. "W-what is it?"

Kiba reluctantly came forward and rested his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him. Despite his tall height I still saw clearly that what he was about to say was something I didn't want to hear.

"Hinata…now that you are here and will be with us as a helper then that means we have to erase you from existence. From friends and family and anyone who may know your name and face."

I forgot how to breathe and tears started to gather in my eyes. I was right. I didn't want to hear this. "T-That's not possible. _Everyone?!_ I-It can't be possible."

"We have control of radio and TV and any technology that has possible ability to send out frequencies. We send out a spell once we have a new member through our sources and then it creates a block on people's minds. It is like a dog whistle. Only certain people can hear it because it is basically going to say 'Hinata Hyuuga doesn't exist. Hinata Hyuuga isn't real' over and over until it takes effect."

I couldn't process all of this information at once and did something that I haven't done in years. I fainted. Before completely losing any process of thought I heard Kiba yell my name and felt warmth wrap around me.

 **Wow! What will happen to poor Hinata and her new life? We'll find out together next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for this lovely fanfiction and I'll be focusing more on it since I finished my other fanfic! So let's hope for the best that this can have many chapters ahead and since my semester is coming to an end as well things might change. Anyways back to the fanfiction! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

This wasn't going to work and no matter how many times I tried to convince Tsunade, she believed otherwise. This little girl knew nothing of heartache or loss and to just throw it all at once that she would lose her family and her life...well let's just say it has been about six hours and she's still in sick bay unconcious. Kiba hasn't left her side as far as I knew but I couldn't stand being there for more than thirty minutes. I had left Kiba and her and went to my training hall for Earth users.

Sweat was practically pouring out of me but I haven't stopped. Usually Kiba would find me when I was like this and train with me so he could monitor and stop me if needed. However this time something else had his attention. The punching bag never had a chance as I sent it ripped in two across the room. My thoughts were raging and my body was buzzing with energy. I should've stopped but I didn't and before long my body had seized and I was paralyzed from moving. I stood in the middle of the desert replica room with my arms to my side and waited. Who knew how long this episode would last but if my memory serves me right the previous one took about ten minutes til I could move my fingers. If Kiba saw me now he would be pissed just like the last time.

With eyes wide open I started to reminisce. We had already been partners for years and my frequent episodes had lessened to almost nothing with the help of Kiba and Shizune's counseling. I was only fourteen years old but my powers had awakened when I was born which in the process had killed my mother. My anger was strong and even though Tsunade has reached out to me multiple times I had refused. Regardless I eventually joined with the help of someone who understood my pain. After many, many hours of training I had grown into a sturdier and more toned young man. That didn't mean training lessened for me if anything I had to be careful not to be triggered into one of my moments of extreme use of power. Using so much of my power would paralyze me and I couldn't move until my body adjusted to all the exhaustion. It was during one of those times that I realized Kiba would always stick around no matter the problem or situation.

I had run into the training room with angry tears streaming down my face and without a second thought I started the simulation of my familiar desert. My sand swirled into a tornado surrounding me and I was throwing what items that dared come near me all around. I faintly heard the sound of a door slamming but ignored it.

"Gaara! Stop! We should talk about this!"

I didn't care what my partner was saying. I just needed release away from what had happened to my brother. Yes, he is my brother. He was the one who helped me see past the pain and the fury. He was the sun that guided my way to salvation and for him, my brother, to be ripped away from me hurt like no other.

"Naruto will be fine! I swear it! We'll find him!"

I whipped around towards Kiba, my dark red hair moving rapidly around my head. He was wrong! I had let my own brother be taken right to the enemy and all because I was arrogant and thought no one could hurt me, not anymore. But here I was once again in pain, my chest aching. I didn't think too much about letting my sand attack Kiba. With one long tendril I let it lash out but Kiba had easily dodged just like he always did. The long tendril had followed him as he moved around. Left then right, his feet follow a pattern and soon my sand had learned the pattern and finally had caught his leg. The grip was tight and I knew from the way Kiba's face was contorted in pain. As he was turned upside down I brought him closer to my face and snarled. I expected him to flinch or to at least have fear in his eyes but instead all I saw was understanding. I was so angry, so defeated that I didn't care that I threw my best friend towards the wall. Thanks to his training with me and teachers he easily righted himself to have his legs hit the wall and used that momentum to launch himself back at me.

I had thought he was planning to land near me but was proven wrong when a wall of sand was suddenly brought up by face and a smack resounded in the room. I made the wall go down and was close to a fist caught by the wall. Kiba's hand started to bleed and the droplets fell toward my awaiting sand on the ground. I didn't move and my eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Did you just try to punch me?"

Kiba lowered his fist slowly but get his leveled gaze on me. We both didn't move and my sand had started to calm down and went back into its container.

Kiba broke the silence and spoke, "You can't move."

I wanted to scoff at such a ridiculous accusation but instead I decided to prove him wrong. Once again I was the one who was wrong as my arms stayed firmly at my side. I grit my teeth and tried to move just one finger but nothing; even my sand wouldn't respond.

Kiba sighed, "You should know better than to just use up all your energy. This is SCORCH 101: if a high power helper uses his emotions rather than his head and just pours all his energy into his attacks, he will soon go into a paralyzed state until his body recovers."

I didn't care much for the lecture especially with all the turmoil in my heart. My brother, my friend, my sun was gone. Naruto was captured on one of the patrols he was sent on. I originally was placed into it but I refused to go since it involved others that weren't my assigned partner. I didn't trust most and the few I did were all I had. I told Tsunade to find someone else and since the patrol needed to go out soon she didn't argue with me for long and sent Naruto out instead. It should've been me. I was supposed to go. If I had he would be...

Kiba flinched as my eyes became glassy. Crying wasn't something I wanted to do but sometimes it hurt more to hold it in. Two tears were all that I let out before I realized my body was being responsive to me once again. I turned away from my partner and hid my face. Kiba waited for me to regain my composure before settling his uninjured hand on my shoulder. He stood by me and spoke in a calm but firm tone.

"We won't give up. I promise that you and I will find him and it will be our top priority. However, we need to be let out on our own first so until then we work with others and train hard for when we find him. Can you promise me to keep calm and work hard. Not just for me, or this place, but also for Naruto as well?"

He moved in front of me and hold out his good hand. I stared at it and thought what Naruto would want me to do. My hand went into his in a firm handshake and that sealed our promise.

Three years later and still we couldn't find Naruto. All we found was a nosy woman who kept blabbering about her savior. After all i worked for and now I'm babysitting instead of going out there and finding any leads on Naruto's whereabouts. How am I supposed to train her? We don't know anything about her possible powers, her background, or even if she is actually deciding to stay. If I was her I would go back to my perfect family and life and never look back. She has people who care about her and here she only has herself. I never had that chance. After I was born and left with only siblings that were terrified of me and my father who wanted to use me as a weapon, this place was more of a true home for me. I gained control over my powers and my own life and promised to help those who I care about.

Soon I gained feeling back in my hands and tested my mobility by flexing my fingers first and making little sand tornados. Once I realized I could do that I soon found myself turning and walking out of the training room. I wondered if _she_ has woken up yet and proceeded to go to the medical wing. If she was awake I would convince her to go back home and this time we would make sure she forgots everything. When I found her room number I raise my fist to knock but I hear voices before I could fulfill the action. I wasn't much for eavesdropping unless it was needed for a mission but in my mind this was my personal mission and gathering intel on her to see what it would take to get her to leave.

"K-Kiba I really don't s-see how he can help me. Maybe you should just train me."

Kiba replied to the now awake patient known as Hinata, "Listen, we both will be training you, not just Gaara or me. Trust me he's rough around the edges but he's really a big softie on the inside."

Hinata mumbled back so I had to strain to hear, "H-How deep inside are we talking?"

I almost growled when I heard my partner laugh at her reply. It wasn't funny and I'm not a big softie. I almost barged in to complain but what she said next made me pause.

"Do you really think I can do it?"

I couldn't tell what happened when she let out a squeak but from my experience watching her interactions with Kiba she was most likely blushing right now.

"I know you can do it! And hey, who knows, you might be the key to saving my friend Naruto!"

I couldn't hold back anymore and stormed in. If anyone was saving him it was me and not some clumsy newbie! I first saw the surprised faces on them both then looked to their connected hands. My irritation grew further.

"We don't have time for you two to be flirting!"

Hinata scrambled for a second and took back her hands and placed them on her lap. She was sitting up on the standard hospital cot and was looking at everything but me and Kiba. How was a woman like this supposed to go against the organization we're up against? When I looked to Kiba he just gave me a toothy grin and leaned back in his seat. I knew that look. That look was telling me that he knew something about me that I didn't even know. However, this look also contained something within it, something new. A challenge?

Kiba stood and stretched himself out before saying, "I'm sorry, did you want to flirt with her first?"

If I was the type to blush I would've. I didn't like what he was insinuating as of though I liked her and he wanted me to challenge him for her attention. He could do whatever he wanted with any other just not her! Okay...that sounds weird in my head but it's not what I mean. She wasn't worth our time. She's not strong enough to help and I don't see what he sees.

"Uh G-Gaara? About training me, do you think it will w-work out?"

Her voice distracted me from the smug look of Kiba thankfully. However, going back to the training topic I remembered the conversation about how she thought I couldn't train her. That I probably couldn't help her of all people.

"So you've decided to stay."

I made it a statement because I knew the answer already. If she was asking about training then yes she would need to stay here.

"Yes! Kiba and I were talking and he made some really g-good points. I should stay and I-I know that means my family and friends will forget me b-but if there is a way to p-protect them then I will do whatever I need to so they will be safe! I want them happy, always."

Damn, so Kiba got to her first. He convinced her to stay and her conviction is strong I'll give her that. But if she's expecting a mean trainer I'll show her one.

"We start tomorrow by early light if you're late you get double the time of drills."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest showing I wouldn't be moved and that the decision was final. Her reaction was different than I anticipated as she smiled brightly at me. Kiba gave a good natured chuckle and patted me on the back saying how much fun this would be...

It was going to be a long day tomorrow...

 **Yay yay! She's staying and going to train but will Gaara be too hard on her? And Kiba has a look of challenge? Oh boy get ready for another perspective next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello! I hope everyone is doing well and realizing that I'm back to give fanfiction another go! We have a new perspective this chapter and hopefully things will go smoothly for all Naruto characters. I mean probably not but we'll see!**

I didn't know what to think when I saw Hinata's eyes roll back into her head but my animalistic instinct told me to get close and catch her. When she landed in my arms I was reminded of how light she really was. When I carried her to the nurses at the high school it was the same thought that I couldn't get out of my head. So light yet so full of passion, I could see it. Gaara just let out a sigh of annoyance and I could probably guess why.

"Come on Gaara, she just learned this all today. Of course she'll faint from the sheer shock of it all!"

Gaara just crossed his arms and turned to Tsunade. "She can't be one of us. She won't be helpful! I mean she just fainted from this so what will happen in the field?! I can't risk myself and Kiba's life because we're training her as well."

I raised an eyebrow at my name being mentioned. She wasn't harmful and if trained the right way she could be just what we need. Tsunade has started to retaliate by saying the very same thoughts I had out loud. Gaara and her seemed so focus on her possible future they have forgotten that at the moment she couldn't decide while unconscious. Shizune must have seen the worry on my face because she simply came towards me and touched my arm. She walked towards the door as if to say I should follow her and when I looked to the arguing duo of my leader and partner I did exactly that. I carried the unconscious woman bridal style like I've done before. When Shizune closed the door I could hear some muffled voices still going on in the office and rolled my eyes. Leave it to the two most stubborn people in this place to start an argument. Shizune gave me a soft smile and talked with me as she lead me to the hospital wing.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tsunade will convince him and even if she doesn't it's not up to him now is it?"

I looked down at Hinata and started to wonder. I've seen her hang out with that girl Ino and knew they were best friends and while I sat behind her in class I heard them talk about the lastest updates on their family. Even though Hinata only gave a short reply with a slight red in her cheeks I knew that her family meant a lot to her from the way she smiled while talking about them. If she was going to stay she would have to live with knowing she can't have any contact with them ever again and for them to not even remember such a nice person...well I didn't see it looking good for our side. She has a good life and one that people would kill for but that means the chances of her saying yes to us was slim. I knew to trust my instincts as they have never steered me wrong and they were screaming at me "Don't let her go!"

My powers were of the common variety but I was still the best in the field for it. Having the ability to talk with animals wasn't huge for most. It was a more hereditary trait so my whole family had the ability and we got to stay together because of it. My mother, my sister, my dog, and I all got to be together like a good family should and I got lucky with that. Just like with us, all the others with the same type of powers got it from a family member so they weren't alone. Even still I was considered better since I utilized it at a much younger age than anyone and there were theories that mine also gave me some interesting animal traits as well. They were more of the dog type for some reason but since I knew of them I decided to train hard and now I have better control over my super smell and hearing. I also gained better instincts which is why I followed them to a fault even if Gaara wanted to prove otherwise.

"Just go ahead and lay her down there. We'll just let her get some sleep and check on her later," Shizune directed me towards a simple cot with the head of it flush against the wall.

"Actually, Shizune I wish to stay and wait here with her. I don't want her alone when she wakes up and freaks out again."

Shizune was about to retort when she suddenly put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. She must have received some kind message from Tsunade. Shizune could only connect with so many at a time so she chose Tsunade as her obvious number one in her brain. "It seems Tsunade and Gaara have finished their talk."

I gave her quite the questioning glance. "Gaara finished a talk for once?"

She bit her lip but soon replied. "Okay, he stormed out and said no one better bother him but he didn't say where he was going."

I nodded my head in understanding. Gaara would only go one place to get out his anger and normally I would be there for him but since this was just a regular angry spout and not something more serious I decided to stay at my post sitting by Hinata. Gaara would be fine until he calmed down and tried to find me later. I knew that boy too well to know exactly what would happen and I cracked a smile thinking of our partnership.

Shizune gave a small little bow. "Alright Kiba, since you're not too worried I won't be either. I will come back later to check on her vitals so if she wakes just have her stay here."

She turned to leave before I said anything but she knew I would do as she asked. I followed orders unless of course my instincts said to do otherwise but they never have so far. I heard a small sigh and glued my eyes back to Hinata and her sleeping form. She was calm, serene. Not one ounce of worry on her face and thinking about how that face would soon disappear made me feel bad about myself. I was thinking of how to convince her to stay and nothing seemed to fit for her personality. I wasn't an idiot and I knew for certain that convincing her it's great here wouldn't work. I needed something, anything to get her to realize what being here could do. I was afraid of having her faint again so just telling her everything doesn't bode well and neither does having Gaara who is blunt and straight laced to do it wasnt my best thought.

I scooted my chair closer, grabbed her hand and held it between both of mine. It was warm and very soft. To the untrained, it would seem to them it was so soft that she never worked in her life but that wasn't true. I could feel very small callouses that could only explain some training from a young age. It would help if she stayed and trained with us that she has basic knowledge of defense. If anyone came in right now and didn't know me any better they would think I'm infatuated with Hinata but honestly personal space wasn't the most known thing for my family. We're a pack and we form bonds and loyalties that can last for decades. Personal space for other people however was a different story. I knew not to push if people didn't want it and wouldn't force it either. Hinata liked space but at the same time some contact was okay with her; at least that is what I interpreted from the closeness she already gained with me.

I looked at our joined hands then to her face and noticed stray strands of hair on her cheek. I felt the urge to move the locks away but I knew better than to do such an intimate thing like that. These urges were new and to be honest it was starting to scare me. I just met this girl and as cute and sweet as she is, I can't just have a crush while living the life I did. It wouldn't be fair for her...or me. I tried pushing my thoughts away from that topic and went back to figuring out how to get her to be with us. It wasn't long before I heard the door slowly creak open. I laid her hand down back to her side and turned in my seat to see a giant mess of white fluff sniffing the ground.

"Akamaru, I'm right here you found me."

He turned his head up and with his tongue out, smiled at me. He quickened his pace to get to me and I patted his head while turning back to look at Hinata. Akamaru whined at me and I knew I would need to fill him in.

"I know, I know. I promised to go home to tell you about my first mission but things got a little complicated as you can see."

He looked to the woman and went to sniff her hand. "Who is this female Kiba? What happened?"

I told him the main events and he was as shocked as a dog could get. He put his head on my lap and started to go into deep thought just like I did. He most likely felt what I did about her as was a common thing between us. She was needed here but if she said no I would happily take her home to be with her family. Akamaru suddenly lifted his head and wagged his tail like crazy and started to bark his head off trying to tell me his idea.

"Akamaru stop! Don't wake her up!"

He shyly stopped then decided to talk with me quieter. "We could ask pineapple head to help. He's smart right?"

I chuckled, "You know he hates being called that."

"It's a good thing he can't understand me then."

It wasn't a bad idea to get Shikamaru in on this. I don't know what he would come up with but it was better than just stewing in my failed ideas. I sent Akamaru to go find him and off he went wagging his tail happy that he came up with such a good plan. I loved that dog and would risk a bullet for him, no questions asked. It didn't take long for Akamaru to drag a begrudged Shikamaru into the hospital wing. I grabbed a chair and set it next to mine. He took the obvious hint and sat down arms crossed with him leaning back.

"This is so troublesome and of course it's about a woman." He turned to me and glared. "You owe me new trousers thanks to your drooling dog."

I turned to Akamaru as he snickered. Akamaru was smart but at the same time he was still a puppy by heart and was rather playful.

"I'll buy you new ones but for now I need your help. I'm sure with all your connections you already know of the gossip about Hinata"

"Definitely, but for Gaara to train her, even I didn't see that coming."

"Not just Gaara mind you but that's not the point. She can't begin training unless she commits. I don't see that happening after what she's been told."

"So you think I'll know what to do then? I got forced out of bed for this of all things."

I turned to him and maybe there was something in my eyes that seemed desperate because he just sighed and nodded.

"Alright. From what I've heard about her and her experiences so far all I can say is that you are probably the only one to convince her to stay. There's only one good way to do it though."

I wasn't entirely sure how he thought I was completely the only soul in this whole place to get her to stay but I waited with bated breath for the answer I was seeking.

"Tell her the truth."

He stood as if to leave but I grabbed his arm in confusion. "The truth got her here in the first place. She fainted! She won't stay if I tell her the truth!"

"You're half right about one thing. The truth got her here. Not the infirmary but here at the hive. Kiba, you're honest and you don't want to manipulate good people like her. You want her to stay then the truth is needed."

I let him go when I heard some grumbling from the cot I was sitting next to. Hinata was groaning in her sleep and shaking her head. She was close to waking and we both knew it. Which is why Shikamaru headed towards the door.

"Just make sure it's for the right reasons. Do you want her to stay for SCORCH? Or for you?"

He walked out the door with Akamaru trailing behind him smiling about messing with the pineapple some more. Soon after Hinata woke with a start and was panting. I calmed her down some and reminded her of where she was. I went to a small sink and grabbed a bowl and towel from under it. Filling it with warm water I came back over to her and strained the towel and blotted at her forehead. She still seemed a little dazed but smiled realizing what I was doing. I put the towel back in the bowl and without thinking I finally moved those stray hairs away from her face.

"K-Kiba?"

I moved my hand away and coughed into it to help clear my throat that suddenly felt dry. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than fainting a-and possible brain damage, I think I'll be okay."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry I caught you before you fell so no brain damage."

She nodded and tucked her knees close to her. It didn't take long for me to figure out she was remembering the facts of being here. Everyone forgetting you, you having to start a whole different life, and possibly dying before reaching adulthood. How was I supposed to tell the truth to this small creature? She was already curled up from the earlier conversation. Then I remembered what else Shikamaru said. Did I want her to stay for the right reasons? To help SCORCH and win a battle we were long fighting. Or was it for me? Did my crush suddenly grow within a couple hours so fast that I was that selfcentered? I accidentally laughed out loud and scared the poor woman.

"Sorry I was just thinking something ridiculous."

"O-Oh if you say so."

I nodded and it grew very silent between us. This wasn't my usual self but I would gladly step down my personality for certain situations. Hinata turned to me and stared into my eyes, searching. If there was any time to convince someone to leave behind their lives for a more dangerous one then now would be best.

"Hinata, what I'm about to say isn't easy but I just want you to listen."

She nodded at me while clutching the blanket in her grip.

"It's not easy here. Countless hours of training and fights and missions. Some aren't dangerous but there are some where technique and strategy are essential. You wouldn't just be training your body but your mind too. Most of the people here were separated from family and loved ones. Tsunade told you everyone has a choice so why do you think they chose this life? It's because they are vowing themselves to protect those loved ones and make this world safer for them. I'm not saying this to trick you or to convince you to stay. I just want to give some facts making sure you are informed before choosing. This place isn't just about missions either. We are close with one another and we all believe in the same cause. We have a community where we feel allowed to be ourselves and to aide those who can't help themselves. Even if they don't remember us, that's not why we do it. We want them to feel they are in a safe place as long as we are around."

Hinata's grip was so white that I was worried enough to try and relax her fingers. I kept her hand in mine and looked at her trying to get a hint of what she was thinking. It took a few moments but she slowly smiled.

"I want to help."

"Now wait a second Hinata! Maybe take some more time to think about this. Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Kiba, my family is being targeted. After what Tsunade said about her brother I know they are or at least t-they will be. H-Hanabi...she's my sister. I w-won't let anything happen to them." She turned to me. "O-Or you guys."

I wanted to hug her until she begged me to let go. No wonder I had some stirrings for her, she was so amazingly kind and to even people who were taking her away from her family.

"Thank you, Hinata. And with both me and Gaara training you, you will be able to help us."

Her face scrunched up at the mention of Gaara and I knew it was because of the experiences she had with him so far.

"K-Kiba I really don't s-see how he can help me. Maybe you should just train me."

I shook my head at her. "Listen, we both will be training you, not just Gaara or me. Trust me he's rough around the edges but he's really a big softie on the inside."

"H-How deep inside are we talking?"

I couldn't help but roar with laughter. I thought I was the only one brave enough to say such things but then again Gaara wasn't here to intimidate her so I wasn't going to hold back when I'm alone with her. I wanted her to gain confidence, it would help after all.

"Do you really think I can do it?"

I didn't think much of it when my hand reached up to caress her cheek. She let out a squeak of shock and embarrassment as her cheeks turned red. My other hand was still holding hers and I smiled as she struggled to look me in the eye.

"I know you can do it! And hey, who knows, you might be the key to saving my friend Naruto!"

That's when I heard the door bang open and I quickly pulled the one hand away from her cheek but her grip on my other one wouldn't let go so we stayed connected. My partner Gaara looked at our faces then glanced at our hands. I saw the rage start to set in.

"We don't have time for you two to be flirting!"

Hinata got flustered but soon realized what he meant by his words and moved her hands to her lap. I was still looking at Gaara and heard some grumblings. He was so angry but I couldn't figure out why. Unless he was listening to us talking...of course. That little eavesdropper! I wasn't a fool. I knew Gaara didn't usually care enough to listen in on people's conversations so it wasn't a giant leap to say he was bothered that both Hinata and I were having a talk. He cares this much about it and yet I bet he can't even figure out what the reason for that would be.

"I'm sorry, did you want to flirt with her first?"

His eyes grew so wide and I just knew my face just got that much smugger. He was starting to figure out my challenge or he was just that shocked by my statement he couldn't think past it. I just thank all the gods of creation that Hinata was there with us as she spoke and broke him out of his daze.

"Uh G-Gaara? About training me, do you think it will w-work out?"

He looked away from me to her and went back to his stoic face. I don't know what was with him about acting all indifferent with her. She's so sweet and wouldn't harm a fly unless that fly threatened people close to her.

"So you've decided to stay."

Gaara knew not to question it since Tsunade wanted her here from the beginning and I helped convince her even further why staying here made more of difference than being out there. As they chatted for a little while and Gaara finally falling victim to her determination, he gave his first stamp of approval by giving his harsh condition of what would happen to those who were tardy. I chuckled at him when he realized this just made her happier and patted him on the back, giving words of encouragement.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun."

 **Holy moly with a side of frioles! I wrote a lot for Kiba's perspective which makes sense since he hasn't had one yet. Anyways continue to read and enjoy and next chapter will be her first training day! Wish them all luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is, the first day of training for our new SCORCH member! Not only that but it's also time for some emotions as well. Read and enjoy!**

I didn't know what would happen on the first training day from Gaara. I knew Kiba would be there too but Gaara definitely wanted the lead on this, I could tell. When I woke up on the cot in the hospital section of their hive I saw the chair Kiba sat in had a change of clothes on it and a note. The scrawling has a boyish charm to it and the signature of a simple "K" made me realize it was from Kiba. He said to put on the training gear and head to the training area. The only problem is...I had no idea where the training room could be. I thought about asking anyone who was nearby where it was as I put on the training suit. Ino would love the outfit since it was a skin tight jumpsuit however the color would've made her scream. It was a neon orange that made me feel like a walking traffic cone and I found myself starting to dislike it.

Knowing that I would have to endure a full workout I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I knew that even though the color for the jumpsuit was so many wrongs rolled into one, the way it breathed and how it was made for easy movement was something to be thankful for. The jumpsuit didn't have sleeves and the arm holes were bigger than normal so it could let air circulate through. It made me uncomfortable that my bra was showing a little but I knew it wouldn't matter when my mind would be focusing on getting my powers awakened. The bottom part of the outfit ended at my ankles and I was glad to see my sneakers nearby as I laced them up. I took a few deep breaths and headed out the door.

That's when I bumped into a big white mass in my pathway. Once the fluff moved and looked up I noticed it was a gigantic dog. He saw me and barked two times before walking off. He didn't get far as he turned to look at me and saw I wasn't following. He came back towards me and went right behind my legs. That's when he nudged me to move forward and I finally got the message I was supposed to be following. I didn't know whose dog this was but since he was in the Hive I felt it was enough to trust him. If the worst happens I can always run. I was so happy to see big double green doors and that next to it was a name plate stating "Earth Training Arena." The dog had been by my side the whole way and he looked up at me with a panting smile as he waited. This was now or never and if I chose never...flashes of an angry redhead came to mind and I quickly opened the door. I took two quick steps in and bowed.

"Thanks for coming to train me! I'll do my best!"

I moved my head up a little and I saw Kiba trying to hold back laughter. I stood up straight and looked around for Gaara but noticed not one thing that could resemble him. What I did notice was that Kiba wasn't in black but in red. It was the same jumpsuit and everything but the color was possibly a shade lighter than Gaara's hair. I walked over to him nervous and full of curiosity.

"I-I thought Gaara was coming too?"

What if he decided to not show up? What if he just gave up thinking it was a waste of effort? I wanted to learn and become someone who could protect those she loved. I needed this! My sadness quickly turned to anger. I was doing what he asked by showing up early and for making sure I was prepared. If he didn't want to waste his time then I won't waste mine!

Kiba must've noticed my seething so decided to try and calm me down. "He's getting some last minute details so that we can fully utilize the day. He'll be back soon." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. It helped relax me a little bit but I still wanted to get started.

I used my most confident voice as I said, "Kiba, while we wait, w-we should do some bas-sic training."

"Are you sure? Because no matter what, Gaara will train you his harsh regime."

I nodded and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. It worked since he groaned and gave me a nod. I smiled at him as thanks and felt giddy at what I might learn from Kiba. He told me to follow his movements and we both stood facing each other. Our feet were shoulder width apart and he moved his hands together in front of his chest. I mirrored him and waited. Then I waited some more. Right when I thought he was just joking around, his hand flashed over onto my shoulder and grabbed it. I was so shocked that I just froze. He smiled and moved his hand back.

"Get your instincts ready and I want you to deflect it by any means you can."

I nodded and copied him again but this time when his hand moved out, I used mine to push it up away from me. He smiled at me when I got use to it and we reseted and did it again and again until he increased it to two hands coming at me and different times. Once I deflected those he advanced to something I couldn't follow. He kept edvading my grasp and moving his hands so fast that I kept getting poked hard. Soon enough he stopped us once he realized I couldn't deflect much more. He ruffled my hair up and told me that this was basic instinct training and soon I'll have to deflect everything he throws at me. Which worried me because I'm pretty sure that meant he would use his powers if he can. It wasn't too long after we stopped that the door opened to reveal Gaara wearing the same jumpsuit as Kiba. I had to admit that both of them wearing the jumpsuits was really distracting. I shook my head of those thoughts quickly but my face still felt a little hot. I couldn't look at either of their faces so I started to look down and noticed something in Gaara's hand. It was a red flag that had a clasp at the end so you could easily pin it on someone.

Kiba looked curious at it, "How did you get one of those? They're so outdated they don't use them anymore."

Gaara looked over at him, "I just borrowed Shikamaru's. I remembered he kept his as a trophy to throw in Tsunade's face if she ever doubted his abilities. He did grab it the first hour of his training after all."

Gaara opened the clasp and put it on the neck hole of his suit. He pointed at the flag while focusing his hardened stare at me. "When we fight, we aim for something vital like the heart. That's why I'm placing the flag over my chest and your goal is to get it. We will keep doing this exercise until you succeed."

He stood in front of me without moving and I realized that was my cue to start. I don't know why my mind thought it was a good idea to just try and reach out to get it but when I did try Gaara simply smacked my hand away. I grimaced but this time tried to do what Kiba did earlier by quickly moving my hand out but Gaara just pushed my arm. I was starting to realize why it was a trophy for Shikamaru since it took him only an hour to get it but even though four hours have passed, all I accomplished was increasing soreness on my body. Whenever I tried to grab it he moved away or smacked my hand. Within the first hour I remembered some of my self defense lessons and went on the more aggressive side. Gaara has had more training than me so I know it was futile but I still kept going. By the second hour Kiba had stopped us and told Gaara I needed a break. Gaara just stood still and waited in one spot while I grabbed some water. I didn't get much time as Gaara made me run laps around the arena. The arena itself was bigger than a football field so doing four laps wasn't easy. Kiba stayed right by my side the whole way and smiled at me. He even gave me encouragement along the way and never stopped. Gaara, on the other hand, just stood and watched us run around. Once my punishment was over we went right back to the exercise of the flag. I was starting to get frustrated when he moved even faster than before. This guy hasn't taken one break during that whole four hours and he was still going. We kept this exercise going all day and in between I had to run laps, learn some moves from Kiba like blocking and attack points, and even had to do a one-on-one play fight with him. In the end, I never got the flag. I almost collapsed by the end but I didn't want to fall to my knees in front of the red head.

"This is only day one, you sure you want to continue?"

I looked at Gaara's face in determination. "Like you said, it's only day one. There's more to come and I'll keep on coming as well."

Gaara just walked straight out the door without another word. I finally let myself fall onto the ground. Kiba came over and laid down right next to me. He didn't even break a sweat so I knew he was just trying to be there for me. It was impossible to figure out how this Shikamaru guy even got the flag in one hour. I started to feel like a failure when Kiba spoke. "I didn't get it until my sixth day and Gaara didn't get it until about a week or so. In case you couldn't tell, he has some anger issues but they were way worse before. It clouded his mind and abilities to get it earlier on. I saw you get frustrated. Don't let it control you just let it fuel you."

I wanted to trust in his words but I was so tired I didn't really think much about what he was saying. We just laid in silence for awhile until he jumped up and put out his hand for me to grab. I put my small hand into his bigger one and he lifted me up with ease. Thanks to the sleeveless jumpsuit, I saw his muscles move when he lifted me and it was quite appealing. I tried not to dwell on his arms so instead I focused my gaze to his face. His tan face made his red tattoos stand out. I was in such a trance that my hand reached up to touch one and trace it. He chuckled at me but let me trace it a couple of times before grabbing my hand. He didn't let go though and I was worried my hand would start sweating. Before I could pull away, he tugged at me and led me out of the arena.

"W-Where are we going?"

He just gave me a familiar toothy grin and didn't say a word. We ended up on the other side of the Hive where a bunch of similar doors were. Some had decorations and names on it. Some were just the plain sliding door itself but each had numbers on them and the one we stood by had the number 8 on it. He opened the door and what I saw left me in complete shock. It was my room! Well, like two thirds of my room but still a really close replica. I was so chocked up by the familiarity of everything, even the picture frames of my family, that I hugged Kiba really tight. He was shocked at first but then hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it. This is going to be your new room and since we had to clean out your old one back at your house, we thought you would appreciate some of your stuff here rather than in storage."

I was happy until I heard those words. "Y-You went to my h-house? You just took m-m-my stuff away?"

He nodded. "This is what we do for all newcomers. I'm sorry Hinata, but we still wanted you to have some of your good memories here. Also, Kurenai took care of the clothes and more personal stuff so no guys went through your things."

I only stared at the frames on the nightstand by the bed. There were three all in a row; two had my family and me and the other had me and Ino. They were the closest to me so I wanted them by my side right before I went to sleep but it still hurt seeing how that was all I could have. I couldn't see them ever again and I never got to say goodbye. Tears started to blur my vision and I wiped them away quickly before they could fall. It was too late though as Kiba definitely noticed.

"There's one more thing for tonight so go ahead and put on your civilian clothes. I'll meet you at the gate which is where we came in from the car. Do you remember where that is?"

I sniffled as I nodded my head. He patted my head in sympathy before walking out the sliding door and shutting it behind him. I walked over to where they placed my dresser and closet and saw they put all my clothes like I had them before. I took off the training suit and just put on a pair of jeans and a dark T-shirt. I slipped on my navy hoodie and sneakers before going back to the photos. The family shots were my favorite of us all together. One was more formal as we were all straight faced but the other was of a picnic we had at my mother's grave so technically it was us officially together. Being around my mother always made us softer and not so stoic which is why I kept it close. The one of Ino and I was us entering our first day of high school together, smiling at the camera as her mother took a photo of us. I felt like that was forever ago since never knowing of what the world really contained. Monsters. I sighed before moving away and leaving my new room. I went towards what I vaguely remembered about the gate area and was relieved when I noticed cars parked in rows on either side of me on the ground level. Eventually I noticed Kiba leaning against a Jeep until he saw me and waved me over.

It was nice to see him out of the jumpsuit and into more casual clothes. He sported a zipped up grey jacket and ripped jeans while his feet were covered by red tennis shoes. It took me a second to realize that it wasn't just us there but also Gaara already in the backseat with a scowl facing out the window and a hooded guy at the wheel with sunglasses. I remembered him driving us into here the first time but couldn't remember his name. As if though sensing I didn't know who he was, he stuck his hand out the window showing me keys and the keychain said the name "Shino" in block letters. I nodded at him in understanding and he put his arm back in and started the car. I was led by Kiba into the backseat next to Gaara and was put in the middle between them. On one hand having Kiba there was comforting and sweet and on the other Gaara made me feel...nervous. I didn't like feeling that way since it always made me stutter and my fingers would fidget if it got too bad. So I tried to subtly lean closer to Kiba and by tried I mean that as we were leaving the compound we must've hit a big rock because it jostled me right into Kiba's side. He chuckled at me and I would've gave a nervous laugh back if not for the fact that I felt the death stare of a redhead. I know Kiba noticed too but instead of trying to calm Gaara down, Kiba looked at him and I swear I saw him mouth the word "jealous" at Gaara. It was dark so I assumed I was wrong but then I noticed the quick head turn to the window and Gaara refused to look at us. It was quite the strange interaction but maybe it was normal to them. I still didn't know them all that well and right now I felt the closest that I've ever been to either of them.

We started to get further out and by about twenty minutes I noticed the scenery started to get really familiar. It wasn't long until I realized we were going towards my street. I was starting to get anxious because what if I was wrong? What if I was just hoping they were but really it was a surprise area of the Hive? I gripped so hard on Kiba's sleeve that my knuckles were white. He just smiled sadly at me and patted my hand telling me it was okay to hold onto him. Shino had stopped across my house and shut off the car. We waited in silence for who knows how long and it took me awhile until I found my voice.

"I-Is this allowed?"

Kiba nodded, "I arranged a little detour with Tsunade. We thought we would let you say goodbye."

"I can actually talk with...with my family?"

I heard a low groan from Gaara as though I was taking too long. He got out and started to walk back from where we came from. Kiba just shook his head at the action and turned to me. "Ignore him. I'll go catch up to him and you can go say what you need to. We start sending out the frequencies by ten so you have about fifteen minutes. Don't be alarmed when they cry out and grab their heads. At most it just gives them a headache but you need to leave before they notice you."

Kiba gave my hand a final squeeze before getting out and heading down to where Gaara was walking. I took a big breath in and stared at my front door. By this time of night my family would already be in bed but for some reason the lights were all on in the house. I already lost three minutes just from staring so I quickly made my way to the door for what will likely be the last time. I only got two knocks in before the door swung open so fast and I was in launched at by my little sister.

"Hinata, you're home! We were so worried!"

My father was not far behind and he wrapped me into his arms tightly. They helped guide me into the living room and we sat on the couch, each one on either side of me. While my sister was looking me over for any signs of injury, my father stared at me with intensity.

"What happened? You were gone for three days with no calls, no letters, no anything!"

Three days? I feel like it's been so much shorter than that but then again a lot was packed into those three days for me. To find a secret organization that deals with superpowers and that I might have them as well was beyond recognition. The worst of it all was saying goodbye to my family for the greater good of the world. Tears sprang to my eyes and they poured out as I wrapped them both into me tightly. They didn't say anything as they let me weep. When I finished with my sniffling and wiping my cheeks I looked at the clock on the wall and realized I had two mintues before they would forget me. I grabbed my sister's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"No matter what Hanabi just know that I will always think of you and love you with all my heart. You are so strong and so beautiful that you will grow into a great woman one day. Of all things to remember I hope you remember that."

Hanabi opened her mouth in confusion and shock but I didn't have much time so I turned to my father quickly.

"I know how hard it was to lose mother but at least this time you won't even be aware of my leaving. I love you father. You were strict but you were always fair and did your best and I will never forget that. Take care of yourself and Hanabi. I love you." I looked between them as I chocked back sobs. "I love you both so much."

Before they could get a word in right on time they both scrunched up their faces and let go of me. Every instinct in my body was saying to help them but I knew that wouldn't help. I quickly got up and headed for the door. I stopped when I heard a weak voice call my name. I looked over my shoulder to see my sister reaching out to me trying to stop me. New tears came down my cheeks as I turned away from the sight and walked out the door to my new future.

 **Wow I'm sorry it took so long but I got stuck in the middle and had to rewrite the whole thing but it was worth it in my mind! I hope you all are still reading this and any new readers please enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! You, the reader, have selected to enjoy the story and share in my creative flow. Please sit back and relax and let your eyes feast upon the fluff and the feels!**

If anyone ever said that the night life wasn't worth it, I would show them my world to prove how wrong they were. We had to be stealthy and hidden from sight and what better time then the cover of darkness to help. I was reminded of how nice and peaceful it feels outside on a school night as I walked away from Hinata's house. I wasn't in school anymore even though Tsunade sets up classes for us but mostly it's for the younger kids to learn and to make sure they keep up with the times in case they have missions later on in life. I kept going on with my casual stroll until I heard running steps behind me. Only Kiba would go after me since Shino likes to give people their time alone and because he can't handle feelings all that well.

"I don't need the company tonight, so just go be with your girlfriend."

That came out a lot more snarky than I wanted but lately I've been feeling that way about those two. My chest would get the tiniest hint of pain whenever I saw them smiling at each other. Hinata thought my attitude was because I was upset about her getting in between my friendship with my partner but Kiba seems to believe I might be...interested in her. To be honest I haven't had the time to try and evaluate my surprising stirrings because only one goal was really in my mind. Naruto. My best friend, my brother, was gone and it's all my fault. I need to get him back and save him! I stopped in my tracks and clenched my fists so hard they shook. It was so quiet and Kiba kept it that way. He knew I was brooding about Naruto since it's the only thing Ive been doing lately and he never blamed me for doing it. Some way or another Kiba found a way to bring me back and helped me to feel like I could accomplish anything. He was always good at that and it killed me that I could never do the same for him.

Using his trained stealth Kiba grabbed one of my fists without me even being fully prepared. He brought it up between us so it was eye level and gripped hard so I would stop shaking.

"We will never stop and we will save him. I will promise that as many times as you need me to."

Considering this was his 34th promise since Naruto was captured, I believed that he was serious about it. I believed him about many things so I guess I could believe him when it comes to the girl maybe having some potential. Although Kiba was always chuckling and making jokes he also knew when to be serious. He was a very smart guy and it was one of the many things I admired about him.

"I know Kiba. I know," I said while looking at him with a side smile. He let go of my hand and put his hands in his pockets. I mirrored him and looked up at the moon. It wasn't all the way full yet but it was close so there was plenty of lights on the streets. I noticed I didn't walk very far from the Jeep as I saw the headlights in the distance behind my partner.

"She went inside I'm guessing?"

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know. I gave my advice and ran after you. It's up to her whether she can face them or not. I know she's been making a lot of hard choices lately but there's even more to come so I just let it go."

Despite his words he still kept looking between the Jeep and her house. I knew he was worried and wanted to go see but he kept me as his top priority and didn't budge. What an idiot. I wasn't lacking in the brains department and I knew the way he acted around her was different from the rest. I didn't blame him. She was extremely different from all the women I knew. She was soft and quiet but determined when it came to something she felt strongly about and deep down I knew she was brave. I just had a feeling that she was in her house right now and saying what she needed to, just like I did years ago. That bravery would save her and I would make sure of it.

"I don't know why you wanted to hide it. You should tell her it was you who set up the meeting to see her family. I don't like taking credit from someone else," Kiba turned to me with a serious face.

"What does it matter who set it up? It happened and now it's almost over that's it," I huffed at him.

"Exactly! What does it matter? You should've just said it was you! I should've listened to myself and not to you about saying it was me. Why is it so hard for you to admit you're a good guy to others? You always try to hide your good deeds!"

I shook my head. "Like I said, it doesn't matter so just let it go."

"I will...for now."

I wanted to retort but I heard alarms go off coming from mine and Kiba's pockets. It was officially ten and, if I was right and she did get the courage to say goodbye, she should be leaving now. We both grabbed our issued phones and turned them off and just stared at the Jeep. It wasn't long after when we just ran at full sprint. It was a quick movement but it's hard to mistake purple and neon green in a dark forest. The ROTH was heading straight towards our ride and we heard three honks coming from Shino. That was the signal for any sign of trouble. Hinata still was brand new and didn't know that so when she finally caught sight of the monster she was already being chased. She was standing by her front door and I could see the tears and the red eyes when I just barely made it in time to grab her and shield us with my sand. I heard the monster slam into my shield over and over trying to break it down but I wouldn't budge. Soon it stopped trying to get to us and I put the shield down. I saw a knife lodged into its neck and green ooze started to pour out. Kiba looked to us checking to see if we were okay and then grabbed two more of his throwing knives and ran at the ROTH.

I grabbed Hinata's arm and had to drag her around the side of her own house because she was still in shock. I shook her a little as she was too much in a daze to notice my desperation. "Hinata! Focus! You have to be used to this! For now just stay here and watch our backs okay?" She just stared at me in wonder which made me growl out. "Hinata, watch our backs do you understand?!" That seemed to get her out of whatever funk she had and she nodded at me slowly. That was good enough for me so I turned and joined Kiba and Shino in the fray. I was finally able to analyze what we were dealing with. The ROTH was huge to say the least; standing at least thirty feet tall. It was charging on all fours with its slim body and when it turned it would use what seemed like multiple tails to swing at us at the same time. Shino called upon the insects that were in the tree line to try and cloud the creatures sight. A mass black cloud of cicadas were covering the head as both Kiba and I came around and jumped on the creature's back.

I used my sand to keep my feet planted on the left shoulder and once I made sure I was secured I looked over to Kiba. He was in beast mode, using his elongated fingernails to dig into the body, and focusing his instincts to try to jump up closer to the neck. Once he dug in, the ROTH roared in pain and rolled over in one quick movement making both of us jump at the last second before we could get crushed. The bugs were still in its face so we used that to give us time to hide behind the Jeep. I turned to Kiba as my mind raced.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I was with you Gaara, so how should I know?" Kiba looked around before spotting Hinata by her house which made him sigh in relief. Shino put a hand to his head trying to keep himself concentrated but also needing to explain.

"I was in the Jeep when one of the bugs came to me and informed me of suspicious activity. Next thing I know I see a ROTH charging at me."

He said it so calmly, as if a thirty foot monster isn't trying to kill him. My thoughts were trying to figure out how we would handle this without backup. A ROTH of this magnitude needed a teacher; not students. Soon Shino couldn't hold his focus much longer as I saw the insects break off back to where they came from. This gave the creature time to notice we weren't in sight. Kiba looked at both me and Shino while putting a finger to his lips. We waited as the ROTH roared in anger. Hinata was flush against the wall and closed her eyes tight. For some reason I couldn't help but notice the way she bit her lip, hoping to hold in any possible noise that came out. It reminded me of us training together when she did the same exact thing when letting Kiba bandage some minor cuts. It was a habit of nervousness. The monster was sniffing around trying to catch a scent trail of us but to our amazement it didn't find one. Kiba leaned close to me and whispered so low that I had to strain really hard to hear him.

"I'll distract it away from you guys so don't lose the chance to create a sneak attack."

I was about to tell him how stupid that sounded but he was already off running and waving his arms into the woods. It was obvious he wanted it away from civilization as much as possible. ROTH creatures weren't known for their intellect and only know two things: hunt and sleep. The ROTH chased after Kiba and I ran over to Hinata. I gave her a quick once over before shoving her towards Shino.

"Dont lose sight of her and call for backup now!"

I didn't even look back to make sure they heard me. I was off so fast making sure Kiba wasn't alone with something so powerful. I was not going to lose anyone else. I created a sand wave and rode on top of it so I could maneuver through the trees faster. It was easy to find Kiba as the monster broke down trees in its wake to find his prey. I shot out a stream of sand and wrapped it around the ROTH's neck. It struggled but I refused to even let up even an inch. I created multiple streams to wrap around the tails that kept swinging wildly. It took about nine of them before I got all the tails secured. This thing wasn't even close to what we've normally dealt with and it was starting to get on my nerves. Kiba had climbed one of the trees that had branches nearby the ROTH. He leapt out, his nails still long, and grabbed hold onto the flank. He started to move his way up but a bright explosion blinded me out of nowhere and I lost my concentration too fast! The monster broke free and all I could notice was the sound of its roar and Kiba screaming in agony. I rubbed at my eyes futilely and called out for him.

"Kiba! Kiba, talk to me! Are you okay?"

"G-Gaara!"

I had to breathe. I was panicking at the worst time possible and I needed to focus again. Despite being blinded I could tell how far away the ROTH is from me. Kiba knew what I was doing and right in that last moment of silence, I heard Kiba clap his hands once. My sand shot out so fast that I was afraid it wasn't accurate. I was proven wrong though as I heard Kiba's breathing getting closer to me. I finally opened my eyes and shapes started to come together as trees. I blinked a few times before resting my eyes on my partner. He was alive but that wasn't saying much. I put one of his arms over my shoulder and half dragged him away. The ROTH was screaming in pain as it held onto the arm that had once held Kiba. My sand had created a rather sizable divot in its arm. Enraged, the creature looked around until it rested its empty gaze at us. It was posed ready to launch but so was I. Right before it could leap, a high pitched whistle sound came from above us. The creature grabbed onto its head as if trying to block out the noise. When the whistling died away the ROTH moved away from us and ran off in the complete opposite direction of Hinata's house.

"What the hell..."

I gripped onto Kiba tighter and tried to move us back to the Jeep. Rustling stopped me from even taking a step as a dark figure landed right in front of us and the figure started to laugh. I recognized that laugh anywhere as it was the very same laugh I heard right before Naruto was taken away from me.

"Orochimaru!"

My anger spiked as he moved into the light so I could see his pale face and sinister smile. He was right here in front of me. The very guy we have been after for years was within my sands reach. I had to be stealthy though considering what Orochimaru's power held.

"Long time no see Gaara. Have you missed me?"

I kept my stoic face but inside I was boiling with rage. I just needed him to take one step closer and he would be in my sand trap before he could even yell. I pretended to show a tiny amount of fear and shifted backwards. One step. Just one step.

"I would be lying if I said I did."

Orochimaru started to move his foot forward but stopped it in midair like he was mocking me. He knew. Goddammit he knew! Orochimaru just laughed at me like I was a simpleton. I was so frustrated! I used some of my sand to try and cloud his vision and hurried Kiba and myself to the Jeep. I could still hear his laughter behind us and moved faster. It was harder since I had to lug around a half conscious Kiba with me but I wouldn't stop. Next thing I knew I heard Kiba yelp and trip over; taking me with him. I looked at Kiba's feet and noticed a snake with its mouth around his ankle. My sand made quick work of the snake and I went to inspect my partners injury. The wound was oozing blood and some weird greenish yellow venom. With this there was no way Kiba and I could move further. I sat him up against a tree and tried to turn my anger into energy. I would have to defend us both against our enemy.

"Kiba, talk to me! Do you sense him anywhere?!"

Kiba grunted with effort,"Sorry, kind of busy dying here!"

"Now is not the time for smart remarks! Do you sense-?"

"Shut up Gaara! I heard you the first time; just give me a sec." Kiba took a few deep breaths while I stood into my defensive stance. It wasn't long before I heard Kiba yell at me,"To your left! About 100 feet and coming in fast!"

I summoned a good majority of my sand and sent out multiple spikes ripping through trees and bushes. With so many, there was no way I could miss unless...I looked up just in time to see a foot aiming straight for me. I was able to leap out just in time managing to avoid becoming a crater that he now stood in. "My, my; what a mess we have here Gaara. Whatever shall we do?"

I couldn't do much at that point considering all my strength went into fighting the giant ROTH not that long ago. What was he aiming for here? Orochimaru always had a plan within a plan; and only if he wanted something. What could he want now? "Orochimaru, so help me if you think you'll kidnap us then-!"

"Ha ha! You fool! I don't need you lot since I already perfected my formula! No, what I need is..."

He stopped and focused his eyes behind me and seemed to be calculating in his mind. He just smirked widely and turned to walk away.

"Where is he?!" I was desperate and exhausted and if I needed to feel any success I needed to know one thing. Where is Naruto?

Orochimaru didn't break his stride. "Poor Gaara. Never to see Naruto again. Oh wait. That's not true. You know exactly how he is."

All I heard was his maniacal laughter before feeling myself slip in and out of consciousness. I couldn't hold myself up but Kiba came first. That snake venom was created by Orochimaru; which meant certain death if we didn't treat him in time. I crawled to where Kiba sat panting, barely breathing. I ripped open one of the pant legs where the wound was and noticed it was turning purple and green. I shakily grabbed my phone and found the emergency button to send out a signal to any nearby Helpers. I could only hope they would make it and save Kiba. It turned black before I could even make sure he was safe.

 **Sorry about never updating but I do have a life and I am trying to figure it out. Writing fanfics is just my way to relax so don't hate me! Plus, I needed inspiration since I plan for this story to be a loooong one and I know how it will go and end. I just need all the guts to put in the middle first. So if you like the story, tell me and I might feel inspired to write more often. Or just read at your leisure. Either way; ShibaOokami out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm working on another fanfic and by that I mean it's mostly for me and I've already written like seven chapters for it. It's just for funsies but because of it I've been slacking on this story. I'm really bad at balancing things but I'm working on it.** **Forgive me!**

I was helping Shino stand up and looked him over for wounds as he leaned against his Jeep. Gaara and Kiba had been gone for too long and no help had arrived. I felt Shino's forehead and he felt normal but he still looked pasty. I couldn't help that my eyes roamed every once in a while towards the forest where my trainers disappeared. Shino grabbed my wrist and moved my hand away. "They'll be fine. I called for backup."

"Can y-you be sure they'll be okay? That monster wasn't exactly small."

Shino went to stand fully but soon his back was touching the Jeep again. "I can't check. I used up my power level for the day."

I looked around for anything to help Kiba's friend but it wasn't like I could just go back into my house. My family wouldn't remember me and they would just think I was an intruder. I felt a sting go through my heart. It was official. I was apart of a secret organization and now I couldn't contact anyone I knew before discovering about this group. A loud honking noise broke me from my daze and I saw two trucks coming towards us. Shino sighed in relief but I felt my body tense up. Was this our backup? One truck skidded to a stop right next to us but the other did a quick turn and went right back into the forest. A big man came from the drivers seat and quickly went over to Shino. This man wore a red button up shirt and had on khaki shorts. His face was round and it matched up with his bulbous nose. What made him so interesting were the red swirls on each cheek. Were tattooed cheeks a regular thing in SCORCH? He was checking over Shino his face all scrunched up in worry. "What were you thinking? You shouldn't fight a ROTH without proper authority."

"It all happened too fast Choji. There was not much that could have been done."

Choji put one of his arms around Shino's middle and turned his head to the truck. "Oi! Sai, you're driving the Jeep back. I'll get these two."

Shino tilted his head down and his glasses flashed when it caught the moonlight. "He is not driving my car."

A pale man came out of the passenger side and I had to look away. The male was extraordinarily confident in himself. He wore a black half-shirt that clung to his upper body and wore what looked like biker shorts. His pale skin made his black hair stick out like a beacon. I glanced once more at him and shivered at the creepy smile he gave. "Don't worry Shino. I won't crash it too horribly."

Shino grumbled as Choji helped him get into the truck. Sai went into the Jeep and his smile grew wider when he started it up. The car moved forward slowly then he braked real fast making the car jerk. He moved it again and stopped once more. He waved his hand out the window, "Don't worry! I'll get the hang of it!"

I shook my head and made it over to Choji who just buckled himself in the drivers' side. I put my hands on the windowsill and furrowed my brows in concern. "W-What about Kiba and Gaara? T-They went into the forest and we haven't s-seen them since."

"That's where the other truck went. As we came up they got a distress signal. It was most likely those two needing help."

I quickly went into the backseat and patted the back of Choji's headrest. "Then we need to help them! Let's go!"

"Hold your horses! There's already a medical team over there. There is no reason for us to go as well."

"P-Please Choji."

I gave him the best pleading stare I had and miraculously it worked. He started the truck and peeled off the street and following where the other truck went. Choji had his phone on his dash and it was reading the coordinates he received from Gaara's phone. I knew this because it read 'Gaara's Phone' on the top of the map. When we drove up we caught the medical team carrying two bodies into the cab. I jumped out and ran to Kiba. He was so lifeless that I feared the worst but thankfully he took a deep breath in and I knew he was still alive. The two medical helpers loaded them onto a mat that fit snuggly into the back. They strapped them in and the male helper of the two ran to the drivers side. The woman looked at me with an impatient look. "You going to hop in or just waste our time? Move it!"

That was all the permission I needed and I was able to jump in between Kiba and Gaara. Once we were all in, we raced back to our headquarters. The woman placed her hands over both of her patients and her hands started to glow a light green. My eyes grew wide as some scratches had started to heal itself. This must've been her power and it explained why they were medical helpers. We hit a particular big bump on the ground and it jostled us enough that the woman had to stop her healing to yell at the driver. "Would you drive a little more smoothly please?! I can't heal if my hands move too much!"

His gruff voice answered back, "I'll think about that when we don't have a snake bitten victim! Just do what you can and hold on!"

He was right. When I looked down at Kiba on my left, one of his pant legs was ripped open to reveal two pinpoint holes on his ankle. It was starting to turn a nasty purple and green liquid was oozing out. It reminded me a lot of the unique colors of the ROTHs we've seen. I heard groaning to my right and Gaara was gripping his side. His wounds were probably aggravated from the non-smoothness of the forest ground that would shift us every once in a while. There wasn't much I could do but I needed to feel like I was there for him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed to let him know it would be okay. This seemed to work as his face slowly unclenched and his muscles relaxed. The woman rose an eyebrow at my action but continued to heal. Once we got closer to the Hive I noticed our vehicle started to veer off in a different direction than the one with Shino. "Where are we going? Isn't the entrance that way?"

The woman shook her head. "There is more than one entrance you know. They're going to the main garage. We're heading towards the hospital area since we have two severely injured. Shino doesn't need major attention since he just overused his power. Besides, his boy toy will take care of him."

Boy toy? That was new. I only heard of such a thing once before from Ino back in junior high and she was referencing to her boyfriend at the time. I suddenly felt flushed that I didn't guess that Shino and Choji were an item from the way Choji worried over him. The new entrance was relatively the same as the main garage but it was emptier and had gurnies placed by double doors. We came to a stop and two more helpers came over with gurnies. I helped them out with Gaara on one and I tried to do the same with Kiba but Gaara's grip turned vice-like. I had to go with Gaara as they hurried Kiba away. Before they were gone I heard the woman speaking to the others to help them catch up on the situation. "We have to hurry and get him treated. He was bit by Orochinaru's snake and he's running a fever and his pulse is getting weaker. Inform Tsunade quickly!"

I bit back a sob as they hurried Gaara and me towards another set of double doors. We ran quickly down the long-tubed hallway and ended up in what looked a mini version of the Hive. There were only three floors and each floor had to have at least six rooms. They escorted us into a room that looked like the room I woke up in when I fainted days ago. I spotted a huddled position of an old woman as she simply gestured to put Gaara on the bed. She came over once it was done and I was able to get a better look at her. She was short but her presence was bigger than the room itself. Her hair was a light purplish color and was being held by a beige headband. She had a couple of liver spots below one of her eyes and wrinkles from years of stress around her face. She moved her hands over Gaara and they started to glow a light green like the woman from the truck. "It looks like he has very few injuries compared to last time."

"L-Last time?" I couldn't stop myself from worrying about how often it sounded like he got into fights.

The old woman shifted her glance my way as if seeing me for the first time. "Yes. I'm practically this boy's personal doctor the way I treat him every time he comes in."

One of the medical helpers that brought Gaara in put her hands on his hips. "That's because he complains if we don't take him to you. I'm not going to deal with a powerful elemental's temper."

The elder rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. He's in good hands so you may go." The helper nodded her head and left out the door. I went to follow but Gaara still wouldn't let go. The woman noticed this and studied me. "Who would you be?"

"I-I'm Hinata. I'm new to SCORCH and Gaara and Kiba are t-training me."

"I see."

An awkward air filled between us and I wished I could be confident enough to ask her who she was. When the doors opened to reveal Choji I felt relief knowing someone I could talk to was around. He walked over to the healer and whispered in her ear. He glanced my way once and I just felt my nerves tense. "Is something wrong?"

The old woman shook her head. "You may go Choji and make sure Shino is on bed rest."

He left as soon as he came and she finally was done healing. Her hands stopped glowing and she moved them back to collect a clipboard and a pen. I noticed a cushioned seat not far from me and I grabbed it. Once I sat down I felt better seeing Gaara in a different angle. His color was starting to come back and although he wasn't tan like Kiba, his skin had some pinkish flesh tones to it. I looked at the woman as she scratched away on her clipboard. "What was that a-about?"

"Are you always this nosy?"

I shook my head profusely. "N-No! I was j-just worried-!"

She shined a small pen light in my eyes making my pupils widen. "Have you always had this stutter? Or is it new? It could be a condition from the fight. Also, your eyes are weird. They were technically dark, correct?"

"Were?"

"They seemed to be getting lighter in color."

I instinctively moved a hand over to my eyes as if I would be able to feel something. "They are supposed to b-be dark like my father and sister. And my s-stutter has always been a thing." My eyes narrowed in defense. "Who are you? And what makes you think my-y eyes are changing?"

The elderly woman grabbed a new sheet of paper from a drawer and replaced the one on the clipboard. She started to write new information and I could only assume it was about me. I was about to ask again but she talked before I could. "I'm Chiyo. From now on, if there any medical problems come to me or Tsunade only. Preferably me over the slug woman though."

"S-Slug woman?"

"You're new but you'll find out soon enough. Anyways, I have other rounds to make. You can leave or stay, just don't take anything."

"Wait! My friend Kiba, he c-came in too?"

Chiyo put her clipboard away and tugged her white coat closer to herself. "I don't know much but I can tell you that Tsunade is treating him. He's alive." She stepped out without another word and that made my stomach coil up. He's alive but that didn't mean he was okay. I would check on him but since she said Tsunade was currently treating him I didn't want to get in the way. Besides Gaara still had quite the grip on me and I felt if I left he wouldn't be sleeping peacefully. For a total paranoid jerk he was actually handsome. I can now see why girls were so fond of him when he entered my school. He had the loner bad boy vibe down pat especially with a forehead tattoo. The tattoo was angry in color and was the kanji for 'love.' I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be ironic or not but it was still fascinating. I stood and reached my free hand over him to trace it lightly. What I thought was a tattoo felt mostly like a scar. Like someone used a knife to cut into his head. The thought made a shiver go down my spine and I retreated my hand. He looked so calm while asleep and it was like he was never in any fight at all.

I had to sit back down after that thought because I was just now realizing what happened. I was just in a fight with some experimented on person. My vision became blurred when I also remembered this was my final time seeing my family. The way they looked as I left them behind while they grabbed their heads in pain made my throat feel hot. That was it. That was how I said goodbye to my own blood. How could these helpers do this? Would it be easier over time? Or with all the fighting and training I wouldn't be able to think about it? I noticed the bed sheets had dark spots right under my face and I recognized I was crying. Hot tears ran down my cheeks and it was like two replaced the ones that came first and just multiplied from there. I was glad Gaara was unconscious because this gave me my own privacy to sob uncontrollably. My chest started to heave each time I took a breath. My family wouldn't know me even if I went to see them now. My best friend was left to think I went missing before pain struck her head and she couldn't even remember why she was upset. And now the only two people who I could call friends were in hospital beds. I wish Kiba was okay because he knew best how to comfort someone. Ever since I met him, each time I was hurt he was there to make sure I was okay. My body was exhausted from all the crying and the fighting that happened in the span of one day. It couldn't take much more pressure so when I laid my head down next to Gaara, I was fast asleep while holding tightly to the only lifeline I had at the moment; even if it was unconscious.

 **Hello my lovelies! As you know I'm trying to balance things right now so at the moment I plan to work like this: one chapter for SCORCH and then another chapter for my personal story. I may upload that secret story soon although it's not Naruto or Bleach but for now it's for me only because it makes me happy when I reread it. Hope you all enjoyed because things get even better from here! Stay well everyone!**


End file.
